yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark6 Episode 28: Them Arasumaru boys
Tasanagi:" DENNNSSUUKKEEEEEEE..!!!!" (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9WBzFoYwSVY)) He said shouting out towards his friend. If Densuke looked He'd see Keyths body moving so fast, that it seemed like it was in slow motion as he kicked someone that was about to grapple the young teen from the back. His right foot colliding with the attacks head, sending him flying over a table. Keyth landed right behind his friend, now back to back in the warehouse. Surrounded by men all over the place. A dark haired man in a suit walked down from the upper right stairs. " Well.. well.." (( how he looked http://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/yakuza-2sm_7083.jpg)). " If it isnt the shitty wanna be Yakuza, the Arasumaru boys.. You know, you have to be hot shit in this town to carry a maru name." He said patting his hand down, his weapon making a loud slap everytime it collided with his hands flesh. " Thats alright though. You shit faces have some nerve coming into Yanamini clans hang out spot. My boys will lay waste to you... GET EM.." The male said. " YEAH WHATEVER GORO, IM GONNA COME UP THERE... AND YOUR GONNA LISTEN TO ME... EVEN IF I GOTTA BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!" Keyth charged and took off fighting through the man. Bodies going flying left and right. He'd run up the stairs turning to Densuke. " HEY, HANDLE THESE ASSHOLES ! CLAYMORES COMING WITH THE REST OF THE BOYS! JUST HANG IN THERE. IM GONNA GET GORO!" He said charging up the stairs full speed. Keyth ran around the corner to see Goro.. with a gun. he'd fire a shot towards Keyth, forcing keyth to turn back, hugging against the wall. " YOU THINK... JUST BECAUSE YOUR GONNA TAKE A FEW GANGS OUT, YOUR GONNA GET RESPECT!? GET REAL KID!" Goro said as he kept his gun up high. " It takes more than fucking muscle to run shit around here..." He said taking a few steps back. " And brains is something you dont got..." Goro said backing up against the window. It dawned on him. That he had no where else to run. Keyth stepped out from the corner of the wall. "...This isnt about respect..." Keyth said taking off his back pack. " You were seen last week... beating up some teenage girls. One of those girls names were Hanamira. She died... you beat her to death. Over 20 bucks... you fucking low life." Goro busted out laughing. " AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE?! YOU GONNA PUNISH ME!?" Keyth picked up a small pipe. "...Kid, i have a gun. What the fuck.. is that gonna do." Keyth began to channel his chi. Remembering what Slash man had taught him. "...Focus.." He said to himself. He'd cock his arm back like a baseball player, launcing the pipe at the man known as Goro. He had channled his chi through the small object as it soared at Goro. Goro began to laugh. But.. SHINNNGGG! The small pole, formed in a flash of light into Keyths blade Yamisuki. Goro's eyes lit up, too late for him to react now the blade impaled him right through his stomach making him crash out of the window. Falling to his doom and landing on a truck outside. Keyth stood over the broken exit looking down at Goro. He'd press his hands out focusing as hard as he could untill his blade dispersed in a flash of light from Goro's body and into his hand. " Heh... so.. you are apart of me.." He said to the blade. It began to shake, in response to his words. " That explains alot.. I always knew i wasnt crazy when i thought i heard you talking to me as a kid.." He'd grip tightly to the weapon as he ran down the stairs to help his friend. If he needed it. ChairmenRyoji: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9WBzFoYwSVY ) Densuke would duc k, as Keyth had backed him up on that assault. “Thanks man…I owe ya one..” Densuke looked around. They were sourrounded…literally. Densuke looked up and heard the male talk about being in his turf. Once the male ordered the boys to attack, densuke grew a grin on his face to a degree…”Oh im gonna make you all my bitches tonight…!” Densuke would run at the large crowd, as Keyth spouted the order to hold them off. Which is what he had no choice but to do honestly at this point Densuke would lunge like an Olympic gymnast into the air and summersulat kick on man in the back of his head, cuaing his body to flop face first to the ground. Two men emerged from the right, but Densuke would nimbly preform a split avoiding the both of their combined clothesline attempt, onlt to then spin his own bodyweight, using his hands, and flaing his legs outwards, tripping the men up in place and cuasing them to fall over. Densuke would then keep his chain going as he’d preform a capoeira like spin and kick one of the larger males in his temple, rocking his body to the right side. Densuke would follow up by leaping up to this large male and headbutting him full on. This should cuase recoil to densuke but he’d actually been practicing his headbutt for weeks now, to prevent the feeling slightly. The giant man would tumble backwards and as he fell densuke would use the momentum of his fall and leap into the air. A few men would begin throwing rocks, and knives at Densuke while he was air borne, but ahh…the melding of his training fruits came to fruition as he corkscrewed through the air, only reciving small cuts to his shoulders and jean jacket, and one accros his face. His reflex training was shining brightly as he’d then catch the knife thrown at him in mid spin and then toss it back into the foot of the man that threw it. “GAAAAAAAAH” The man would screech, but not for long, as the moment densuke landed on the ground he would jump again, and deliver not one, not two, but three consecutive spinning kicks to the males crainium nearly snaping his neck, but only sending him backwards airborne by 5 feet. “GET HIM HE’S JUST A KID!” (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgzYbHvqAng ) Densuke would find himself nailed to the back of the knee with a wooden 2x4, and forced to one knee. Densuke’s arms were then encompassed in chains, wraped so tightly around his skin, they were ripping the sleeves of his clothing and drawing a bit of blood. ‘Dammit claymore where the hell are you!?” he tought as they tugged on his arms, spreading them apart. One man emerged and began to slap Densuke’s face back and forth. “Little newbie bitches think their so tough…” He shook his head. “Now…I’ll make this quick.” The man drew back his right fist with all his might, as Densuke just watched for a second. Formulating his next move which was rather slick of him. The man threw his punch, and densuke threw..his shoulder? Densuke would jerk his shoulder, but not just a jerk, an attack. He’d thrust his shoulder as hard as he could against the man’s fist, and his shoulder muscle being more dominant than his hand it would cuase the man to break his own hand due to reverse impact. The crowd of men would tug on his chains ever harder, trying to keep him civil while the man that slaped him yelled “fuck!! Fucking fucky fuck! My hand! Kill these kids and lets get outta here!” “Who…said you were LEAVING!” (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NKb_xsEN7U ) Densuke’s chi would start to spike, as a feint gold aura would emit from his body, followed by his arm muscles growing three times their normal sized, swollen and enfuesed with energy and pride. “grrrrrrraAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Densuke would pull on his right side complety snatching the man from his spot, only to let momentum throw him to the other side, whre the left sided chain holding man was..Densuke’s rage continued as he then began to fling the chains around to various parts of the crowd, beating motherfuckers with thest two motherfuckers. It looked like some bootleg god of war combo the way he effortlessly swung these men in vivid circles cuasing them to crash and burn into other targets. To his surprise the chains broke…but he was to turnt up to care, as he simply swirld the chains around his forearms and went back to work. His arms swollen with muscle, he’d begin chain fisting the mess out of the crowd using superman punches, and well placed arial elbows.::meanwhile:: Claymore and the gang had arrived and with Densuke’s blueprints in hand, him and seemore began placing plastic explosive c4 bombs around the perimieter, all waiting keyth’s line to detonate them. It would be up to keyth and Densuke to make sure they got out to take no damage… Tasanagi: (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f29enLyb9cE)) Keyth leaped down the balcony landing next to Densuke. He'd have a back pack full of money and drugs. " ALRIGHT LETS GO!" He said charging out with his friend out of the warehouse. Claymore rolled up in a black SUV. The Girl with pink hair, they began to just call her Konnie, opened the SUV's doors. " LETS GO, C'MON GUYS LETS MOVE MOVE!" Keyth and densuke would more than likely leap into the vechile head first. And as they did the building would go BOOOMMM!! " YEAH!" Keyth said in priase. " DONT CELEBRATE JUST YET! THE COPS!" He said hitting the gas as hard as he could driving off. 6 cop cars behind there suv, sirens blaring. Keyth opened the door pointing his gun at one of the wheels. " KEYTH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WE DONT KILL COPS!" Claymore said. " RELAX IM NOT GONNA KILL ANYONE!" He said shooting at the tires to one of the cop cars causing the car to crash into a light pole. Keyth clapped in praise as he sat back into the car. " Did you get the money?" " Yeah i got it C-man, and... i got this.." he said taking out a drug, called V-surge. Claymores eyes lit up as he tossed the pills out the window. " THOSE ARE THOSE FREAKY VAMPIRE PILLS, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU KEYTH!" " I DIDNT FUCKING KNOW CLAYMORE!" A helicraft would fly above there heads. Flashing there lights down on the crew. Bullets rained down from above there heads as they weaved through traffic. They'd hit a ramp, making the Suv go airbourne as they travled down to the road with a hard THUMP. Keyth looked back at densuke. " You alright man..?" He didnt get to hear his response when a gernade was launched down at the crews vechile which they literaly dodged by centimeters. Keyth would look out at the explosion that almost clamied his crews life. shaking his head. " Were gonna have to split up.. Lets meet up at that diner in District 1. " He said opened the back doors. He'd flick off the cop cars. "... Forgive me nora..." He said standing up, looking out at the cop cars following them. " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING KEYTH!?" Keyth turned around giving his bestfriend a thumbs up as he simply tossed his body out. Flying right into the cars, a massive explosion would errupt as Keyths body collided with one of the cop cars engine. The firey explosion would cease all police traffic so that they'd be able to escape. About 5 minutes later... Keyth pulled himself out of the debris. Showing off his unnatural durability again. He pulled his body up and popped his back. Limping down the street as he walked down into the district 1 area. " Ah.. fuck.. never.. doing that again.. gott ditch these clothese.." Densuke would follow up as Keyth and him dodged their way thorugh the doors and made their way into the van. “DEEEEN DEEEEN!” Amy would glomp Densuke and shower him with kisses all over his face “Dammit amy this is why I don’t take you anywhere!” The cops were on the move behind them and Keyth began shooting at the tires of the car. “You should’ve just shot the motor dude, we need to loose them completely now slow them down!” Densuke heard mention of the “stuff”. “I’m sure he grabbed the bag at least…” Him and claymore looked at the V-surge pills. Claymore tossed them out of the window however. “NO YOU IDIOT!” Densuke would leap through the open window of the moving vehicle…this was stupid. The van was moving at mm 60mphs at least and desnuke was now suspened in mid air, grabbing for these pills. However….the watch that activiates the nueroligcal link to his chi was on his wrist and can be used to flourish the chi and put him in his temporary peak human state. While this would seem odd, no one would notice since he literally lept out of a speeding car and they would be long gone by now. Densuke would grab the pills, and with lightining quick reflexes, tuckhimself into a summer sualt. Once tucked he’d time his decent and rebound off of the wall of anbaonded building, shooting upwards towards a flagpole. “I’m gonna need a good excuse for later..but first I need to loose this momentum…” still with a dangerously speed up motion, desnuke would latch his hand around the flag pole and his body would begin to spin around it violently fast. After 5 spins densuke would stop only to handstand on the pole with his right hand and tucking the v-surege in his left armpit. “….alright…I think I’m good now…” Densuke would stay like that so his body could readjust to being in a still motion for a second when he’d see keyth’s outlandish maneuver of dumping his entire body into an exploding car. “FUCKING MORON! KEYTH! AYE MAN!” Densuke would deactivate his watch and then land his decent down from the 10 foot flag pole to the ground, and quickly sprint over to keyth’s location, only to see that he was fine. A good bit scratched up but find. “I’d ask you why you leapt into police cars…but then’ I’d have to explain why I jumped out of a moving van BWAHAHA!” he’d grab keyth’s arm and sling it over his shoulders, tucking the drugs in his pocket. “I’ll hold on to these and examine them myself. Might be able to make a carbon less dangerous copy to sell for phrophet.” Densuke would walk with the limp keyth, towards wherever he needed to go. Category:Ark6